1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for receiving, transporting and dispensing film bags.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to transfer film bags to be supplied to further processing or to a filler from one or two magazine shafts e.g. to one or two transfer wheels and to then supply them by the latter to the further processing stations. This procedure operates continuously and is restricted as to its performance because the bags cannot be withdrawn from the stationary magazine as quickly as desired with a withdrawal device, e.g. a suction piece, rotating along with the transfer wheel while the latter passes by the magazine.